WWE Living The Dream
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: At the age of 17 years old, a young teenage girl gets to realize her dream and gets to work with her favorite wrestler of all time. I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS, I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM "TOMMY"
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM "TOMMY"**

WWE Living The Dream

By: Rozalynn Gallant

Chapter One: First Day On The Job

"Come on Tommy!" I said dragging my best friend Tom into the arena with me. "But

I don't even WATCH wrestling!" he said.

"So? It's just for support for me" I said.

"I know I know," He said annoyed. "You're excited abought you meeting your

favorite wrestler of ALL time"

"CM Punk! Man, he's AMAZING!" I said.

He rolled his eyes and he gagged alittle. "Please get me a bucket"

I punched his arm and I smirked. Then, I felt my pocket vibrating. I reached

into my blue and black basketball shorts pocket and pulled out my phone. I read

a text message and it was from Tom. "Kinda late don't you think?" I asked him

sarcastically and he looked at me weird. I showed him the message and he said

"Oh." Then he said "Well, that was when I first heard abought you winning the

thinamabob"

"The 'WWE Mash-Up' contest? Where you had to create an original mash up of WWE

Superstars and Divas entrance musics and create a sic track followed by a free

style? THAT thinamabob?"

Tom couldn't help but smile and laughed too at the same time he said to me "Shut

Up"

Then we both laughed and I said "Come on, let's go inside"

Then, we both walked into the arena and the first person we met was Randy Orton.

THE Randy Orton! I looked at Tom and he whispered to me "If anything while I'm

here, you might as well introduce me to John Cena"

I rolled my eyes and then a deep voice came over to us saying "Hey aren't you

the winner of the contest?"

Me and Tom both turned to him and Tom said "She is! I'm just here for moral

support"

"Like usual" I said as i smirked at him and he stuck his tounge out at me. Then

Randy said "Cool. I'm Randy Orton"

"I'm Rozalynn" Then I extended my hand to him and he shook it. He released and

he said "So," he said as he looked me over "you are a FINE ass young woman. How

old did you say you were exactly?"

"17"

Tommy had his arms folded in disapproval as Orton kept looking me over. Then,

after the fifth time Tom said out loud "OK! Where's her lockerroom?!"

Randy pointed in the direction and he said "Have fun tonight and I'll see you

around, kid"

"Sure" I said and then Tom pulled me away. "What was that for?" I asked him.

"You know damn well I'm too overprotective of you" he said and then he saw a

lockerroom with my name on it, with a letter on it. I took it off the door and I

read it:

DEAR ROZALYNN,

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON OUR WWE MASH-UP CONTEST. NOT ONLY WILL YOUR MASHUP

(CM PUNK/JOHN CENA/UNDERTAKER 'AMERICAN BADASS) BE SHOWN AT A LIVE RAW EVENT,

YOU HAVE ALSO EARNED YOURSELF A WWE CONTRACT! THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE OUR NEWEST

TEEN WWE DIVA AND OUR FIRST! WELCOME TO THE WWE. ONCE YOU PLACE YOUR THINGS

DOWN, GO AND FIND YOUR TOURGUIDE... CM PUNK!

And it was just stamped with the WWE logo. I looked at Tom as he continued to

read it. "First Teen Diva?" he asked in disbelief. Then he looked at me and said

"Don't they know you're an ANTI- Diva?!"

I smirked and i opened the door. The lockerroom was huge! Tom immediately sat

down on the couch, and became comfortable fast. "Comfortable Tommyboy?" I asked

sarcastically.

"Shut up this couch is SOOO soft!" he said as i placed my things down.

"Well, I'm gonna go find my tourguide."

"You do that babe" Tom said and the poor kid didn't know what he was saying the

couch was that comfortable. So, I left the room and I walked around the

building. Then, I saw him. CM PUNK! He was sitting on one of those crates that

carried the equipment, wrapping his wrists up, when he looked up and saw me. He

smiled and he got up. I can't believe I'm abought to meet CM Punk! "Hey are you

Rozalynn? The WWE Mash-Up winner?" he asked and I nodded my head, without saying

a word. He chuckled and he said "You're not much of a talker are you?"

"I let my actions do all the talking for me" I said.

"Ooh! You're one of those head strong girls that don't take crap from nobody

arent you?" He asked.

"That's me"

"Good. We need more girls like that around here" he said and he looked me over.

I guessed he liked what he saw infront of him because then he started to circle

me around and then he said "You're not much of a girly girl aren't you?"

"Nah," I said. "I'm usually one of those girls who would rather eat a Big Mac

instead of a salad. Or would rather wear sweats instead of skirts. Or would

rather play video games and read comic books instead of going shopping and comic

books"

"So you're basically an Anti- Diva?" He smiled at me and i smiled back.

"Yeah I am"

"Well good we need more of them around here"

"I know the Divas' division is lacking... uhhh what's the word i'm looking

for?" Then after a minute I said "Everything"

Punk laughed and he had a sexy, kinda deep laugh. "No filter I like that" He

said. Then he motioned for me to sit down next to him. So I did and he said "So

summarize yourself for me"

"Well, I'm a tomboy, I'm straightedge as indicated by my back tatoo" and I

showed him my back tatoo of the word "StraightEdge" He was impressed to say the

least. "I read comic books, play video games, draw anime and a couple of tatoos

as well. I have no filter and I've wanted to be in the WWE since i was 8"

Punk chuckled and he said "Nice"

"Now what abought you?" I asked.

"Well, what's there to know abought?"

"Well I wanna know who I'm working with for now on."

He shrugged his shoulders and he said "Well, I'm straightedge, i'm not in a

relationship at this point, no misses no nothing, my real name is Phil Brooks,

and i'm the Best In The World. As seen on my shirt"

Then he showed me the back of his t-shirt and I said "I gathered"

He got up and he extended his hand to me. I took it and we held hands as he said

"Why don't we start our tour shall we?"

"Fine" I said and then, we started walking. Then, the first person we meet is

John Cena. Oh man! Tom would've freaked if he was here right now. Phil saw me

and he said "Cena's a pretty good guy."

"Isn't he dating Nikki Bella?"

"Yeah he is but when he sees you he'll be saying 'Nikki who?'"

I smirked and he said "Johnboy!"

John looked up and he waved to Phil. Phil waved back and he brought me over to

John "Hey you big boyscout"

"Hey Phillip. This is Rozalynn, the winner of the WWE Mash-Up contest"

"Oh yeah!" He said in delight. "Girl that mash-up was FINE! And your

freestyling wasn't bad at all"

"I'm a little rusty that's why" I said and then he looked at my ass and he said

"Nice ass you got"

Then, Phillip said "OK! We'll see you later, John"

Then he took my hand and we walked away.


	2. Chapter Two: Meet The Cast

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM "TOMMY"!**

Chapter Two: Meet The Cast

After we left from meeting Mr. Cena, Phil and I kept walking around the

building. Then Phil saw Randy Orton, a wrestler whom I already met earlier.

"Orton!" he shouted. Randy looked at us and he waved his hand in the air and he

walked over to us. "Hey Orton," Phil said.

"Hey Phil," Orton said and he saw me "Hey uh- Roza right?"

I nodded my head 'yeah'. "Yeah I remember you," he said and then he looked at my

ass again and he said "You and that fine ass of yours"

Phil became upset and he said "Ok, we've had one grown man hit on her we don't

need a second one"

"Sorry, it's just I'm sexually deprived it's been months since I've not only had

sex, but since I've seen my kid"

"Oh yeah, how's that going for you?"

"I don't know," he said and then he started to look at me again. "But I sure can

wait to find out"

I rolled my eyes and i said "Sorry boy, but I'm taken"

"Awh what?!" both Phil and Randall said and I winked at Phil. He smiled that

sexy smile of his and he said "Yeah," then he put his arm around me and he said

"By me"

"Since when?!" exclaimed Randall and Phil said "Since now"

Then, Paul Heyman walked by me and the two boys. Phil and Paul gave eachother a

dirty look while I looked at Randy and he shrugged his shoulders, confused as

well. Paul left and Phil clenched his fists together. "What was that all

abought?" I asked.

Phil turned to me and he said "Did you watch Money In The Bank last night?"

I shook my head 'no', but Randy remembered last night because he was in the

pay-per-view. "OH!" Randy shouted and I said "What? I am dedicated to the

sport but I sure the hell don't know what happened last night"

Phil sighed in anger and Randy said "In short terms: Paul screwed Punk out of

the WWE MiTB ladder match"

"That actually happened?" I asked suprised.

"Yeah, why what were you doing last night?" Phil asked.

"Well, my best friend Tom came over last night and we decided to stay up and

just watch some scary movies and play video games all night, and also do some

late night studying." I said.

"So is this Tom kid here?" he asked.

"He is. He's in my lockerroom, though probably passed out because of how soft

the couch is"

"The couch's here ARE soft" Randy said and then Punk said "Well Orton we'll

catch you later"

"Ok Punky, later Roza" said Randy.

"Bye" I said and then me and Phil left. He showed me everything and everywhere

in the WWE arena, things I didn't even know existed. The last place we went to

was the main stage. I looked in awe and Phil saw this. He smiled and out of the

corner of my eye I saw this. His dimples showing and his laugh I heard as well.

It was pratically empty the arena and I just looked around. Then, Phil walked up

to me, took my hand and he said "It gets better"

Then we walked down the ramp and into the ring. I just sat in the ring with my

legs crossed eachother, and I looked around the arena. "Amazing feeling huh?"

Punk asked and I looled behind me. He was standing in the corner, looking at me

looking around the building. I said "Yeah it is. It's nerve wracking too how do

you do this on a daily basis?"

He chuckled and he walked over to me and he sat down next to me, with his legs

crossed as well. Then he said "Because I love the sport." He looked at me and

our eyes met. His hazel eyes looked deep into my dark brown eyes, it felt like

he was piercing into my soul. "The brand it's complicated. But the sport, it's

what I live for. You'll understand once we start working together"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him that

just being in this ring made me understand what he was talking abought. I guess

I didn't have the courage to tell him. He smiled and he said "Speechless, huh?"

Then he got up and he took my hand and helped me up, but he never let my hand go

not even for a split second. I didn't feel weird, more like it felt comfortable.

Like I can do this sort of thing with him. Then, he pulled me closer to him and

he placed his other arm around my waist. Like i said before, it wasn't werid it

was comfortable. Then, we walked back to the backstage area and into my

lockerroom, where Tom was passed out on the couch. I saw this and i laughed and

Punk said "In abought 15 minutes, i'll come get you so you can get ready... CM

Punkette"

How original i thought to myself and then he left. I walked over to Tom and I

shouted "Wake Up!"

He jumped and I laughed. "Oh very funny, Scout"

"Hey if you came with me I wouldn't have done that"

Tom rolled his eyes and he said "I'm gonna act gay for like a few seconds but,"

then he kept his word. He turned on his gay voice and he said "How did your tour

with CM Punk go?"

I laughed and so did he. After that was over with I said "It went good. I met

John Cena, Randy Orton, Sheamus-"

"WAIT! You met Cena? And you didn't bring me with you?!" and by this point he

wasn't talking gay he was talking normal.

"You were asleep ahole"

Tom then said "True. Anything else?"

"I met abunch of the divas-"

"THAT must've been comfortable" he said sarcastically.

"Very" I said sarcastically too. "And I found out my ring name since I'm gonna

be Punk's valet. I found out durin the tour"

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"CM Punkette"

Tom snickered and I rolled my eyes. "I know how original" I said.

"That and how cute. It fits you perfectly"

I looked at him weird and he said "Well it's true. You ARE a punk and "Punkette"

is a better name than any other name."

I thought for like two seconds and he said "Am I wrong?"

"Hold on I'm thinking of an answer for that response"

He rolled his eyes and he waited a few seconds for my answer. Then I said "I

don't know the answer to that statement Mr. Thomas"

"Well let me explain then," Tom said and he stood up. "You're extremely

beautiful, you're talented, i love how you're so caring and how you have so much

passion in wrestling, and in your artwork as well, and you don't let your

cutmarks on your arm get to you. You're a great friend, an amazing girlfriend

and any guy would be lucky to have you. *I* would be lucky to have you again-"

"IF you didn't screw up so much. That's why we work so well as best friends with

benefits. We can hook up whenever and then we can just go back to being best

friends"

Just before Tom was going to say something, Punk came in and he said "Come on

kid. Let's get you all punked up"

Then, I got up and i said to Tom "You wanna come with me?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders and he said "Ok"

Then all three of us walked to the dressing room, where my 'Punkette' attire

was, just waiting for my body to wear it. Punk said "We'll give you some privacy

to get ready"

Then Tom and him walked out of the room and closed the door. Slightly. I started

getting out of my regular attire, and i walked over to the rack only in a black

bra and a red thong. I grabbed the nylon shirt and i threw it on. Then I heard

two people moaning from outside. I decided to ignore it, and I threw on the

short short skirt. I then heard someone say "Awh!" and I recognize that voice

and I walked to the door and I opened it. "Tom! Punk!"

They were both in shock. I looked down and I saw something stiff poking out of

their pants and I laughed. Then, I closed the door all the way and I guess they

both found out too, because they shouted "Awh! Damnit!"

I grabbed the cut off tshirt (which was cut off only to cover my boobs), and I

threw that on. Then I put on my army boots and the 'CM Punk' sweatbands and

rubber bracelets. I then threw on the black hat backwards and then I decided to

take it off since I was gonna get my hair done soon. So I decided to hold it

until my hair is done. Then I walked to the door, and I opened it. The boys

looked at me and I saw something stiff poking through their pants and I said

"The look's not complete yet"

"We know" they both said. Then all three of us walked to the hair and makeup

area. The makeup lady looked at me and she said "All you need is alittle eye

liner and mascara and your hair can be straighten and highlited with white and

red highlights"

"Nice" Phil said and Tom said "Can she wash it out?"

"Of course" she said and then I said "Let's get ready" Then I sat down in the

chair and I got ready. After a couple of minutes I was finally ready. The lady

took my hat and she placed the hat backwards on my head. "Ok boys are you ready

to see her complete look?"

Both boys nodded their head and I got up from the chair and they saw me. They

whistled at me and I said "Well let's get ready for the match"

Then, Punk got up and me, him and Tom all walked to the place before the black

curtains and Tom said "I'll meet you backstage"

"Alright" I said and then he left.


	3. Chapter Three: RAW Debut and thensome

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM "TOMMY"! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

Chapter Three: RAW Debut and thensome

"Let's do this" Phil said and I said "Hell yeah"

Then, he took my hand and we walked through the black curtain and up to the

ramp. "And his opponet, making his way to the ring, accompanied by CM Punkette,

from Chicago, Illinois, CM Punk!"

I heard one of the annoucers, Jerry Lawler, say "Who is this young woman?"

"CM Punk, Mr. 'I Walk Alone', now with a beautiful young woman?" said Michael

Cole.

"I think the announcer, Justin Roberts, say that her name was CM Punkette?"

"What does the 'CM' stand for in her name?"

I guess Phil heard that too and he said to me "What does the 'CM' stand for?"

I thought and I said "How abought 'Carter Metallica'?"

"Carter Metallica Punkette?" He repeated the words and it sounded so sweet in

his mouth and he smiled at me and he said "I love it"

Then I ran into the ring and I threw the 'Rock And Roll' sign with both hands

and I backed into the corner where Phil was, on top of the top turnbuckle,

shouting "Best In The World!" Then, he jumped over me and he pulled me closer to

him and he placed his arm on my waist and we waited for his opponet. His look

was pissed because of last night and I said in his ear "You're gonna be alright.

He can't interfere in anymore big matches of yours."

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"Because if he does I'm kicking his walrus ass"

He chuckled and he kissed my cheek and he said "I love you".

I smiled. I didn't know if the feeling was mutual, although I assumed it was

just character. Then, his opponet came out. I climbed out of the ring, and I

still stood on the apron, when I kissed Punk on the cheek for support, not good

luck. Then I got down from the ramp and I watched as the two wrestlers started

going at it. Then, I heard one of the fans say "Punkette!"

I turned to that fan and she pointed to the ramp. I looked at the ramp and I saw

Paul Heyman standing at the very top. I straightened up and I ran to the ramp.

Then I started walking to the top and then Brock Lesnar came out. I stopped

halfway, and then Phil saw Brock as well. "Carter!" He shouted, while standing

on the apron. "Carter! Get out of the way, Carter!"

I slowly backed away as Lesnar slowly came towards me. I'll admit it, I was

kinda scared. But that quickly faded away once i saw Heyman smirking in the

background. I at least started walking towards the fat walrus, but Brock stepped

in my way. I sighed and I tried going the other way, but Lesnar stepped in my

way again. Then, he shoved me down. I got up and I smacked him across the face.

The look on his face explained it all; I was screwed! Then, everything flashed

before my eyes as I was hoisted on his shoulders and I was prepared to get an

F5, but Punk speared him before he got the chance to. I fell and rolled over to

the other side of the ramp, and I saw Punk hitting the shit out of Lesnar, and

Lesnar had enough, so he walked away with Paul close behind him. Punk walked

over to me and he held me in his arms. He said "Are you OK, babe?"

I nodded my head, but in all reality: I wasnt. I had Post Traumatic Stress

Disorder, so I knew I wasn't going to forget this anytime soon. I knew not to

stress Punk out with this information, so I just lied to protect him. Then, he

picked me up and he carried me bride style and he brought me backstage to his

lockerroom. Tom met us in his lockerroom, and he said "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know, that wasn't in the script at all." Phil said as he placed me

down.

"Are you OK, Rose?" Tom asked and I just stayed silent. Tom looked at Punk and

he said "She has PTSD you idiot! Why-"

I punched Tom in the arm and he said "Ow!"

"You weren't suppose to say that"

"Oh sorry. I thought he knew already!"

"Well he didn't" I said and then it went silent. "I'll meet you in the car,

Rose"

"Yep" I said and then, Tom left. I saw that my bag was in there with all my

stuff in it. I grabbed it and I started taking my regular clothes out and

started undressing. "Roza-"

I didn't talk to him.

"Rose, please talk to me-"

Still no response.

"I didn't know you had PTSD. You never told me this"

"Just like I didn't tell you any of the other shit" I snapped as I threw on my

regular tshirt. "Other stuff?" he asked. Then I sighed. "It's no big deal" I

said.

"Rose," he said in a soft, pleading voice. I looked at him as he walked over to

me. I lowered my head and bite my lip as his forehead met mine. "I don't want

you to feel like you have to hide anything from me. I'm always gonna be here for

you"

"That's the problem" I said as i pulled away. "I almost lost Tom because he was

always there for me, and I don't want to ruin that again"

I heard a growl from him and he said "Never compare me to Thomas EVER. As far as

I'm concerned I'M more of a man than he is"

I looked at him confused and I said "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't like Tom. From the minute I met him earlier, I had a weird

feeling abought him. I never trusted him because I know you two have history

together, and I don't want him hurting you because of it. Why are you two best

friends is mindboggeling to me"

I was shocked. "I thought you two started being friends?"

"Me? Be friends with THAT douche? Hell No"

"At least try. While I'm here, he's gonna be learning the medical side of pro

wrestling"

"Oh fun" Phil said sarcastically. I gave him a dirty look and he growled.

"Fine." He said. "I'll try."

Then, we both grabbed our things and we walled to the car, where Tom met us. We

all got in and drove to the next show, Tampa, Florida. Fun.


	4. Chapter Four: Paul Explains Himself

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM "TOMMY"! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WHO DO YOU THINK BELONGS TOGETHER? ROZA/TOM? OR ROZA/CM PUNK? LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

Chapter Four: Paul Explains Himself

The next week, we were in Boston, Massachusetts. Which wasn't far from my

hometown of Worcester. Or at least I thought we were. I woke up in the car, and

I saw Tom driving the car and Phil sleeping in the back. Tom turned to me and he

smiled "Good Morning, sleeping beauty"

I growled. I always hated being called 'beautiful', 'sexy', 'pretty', or

'gorgeous' and Tom knows that. "It's too early to get under my skin, Tom"

"I wasn't trying to though" he said innocently. I rubbed my eyes and I asled him

"Where are we?"

"Not far from the arena. Oh! Vince sent you and Phil a text saying the show's

now in Worcester."

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed and then Tom showed me the message on my

cellphone. I read it, and the text was INDEED from Mr. McMahon himself so

there's no use thinking he was lying again. I said "OK"

Then, for some reason, there was an silence and the silence with him and me felt

comfortable. Which was strange, considering the fact that we ARE ex-boyfriend

and girlfriend. Then, he held my hand in his. I figured it was another mindgame

of his so I just pulled my hand out of his grasp. I saw in his eyes

disappointment. Like he knew what I was thinking abought. "Listen, Rose. Abought

that-"

But before he could finish what he was saying, we arrived at the hotel. "Oh

great!"

I looked at Phil and I woke him up and I said "Come on dude, we're in

Worcester."

Phil yawned and he said "OK". We all got out and grabbed our stuff out of the

truck and walked into the building. We checked in and the lady at the frot desk

said "Your rooms are all connecting"

"Oh sweet" I said and I took my key. But the boys didn't say much, which was

weird. I guess it must've been because of last week's meltdown/ near death

experiance I had with Brock Lesnar. Geez, I knew the dude was an animal, but I

didn't know he was sadistic too! Unfortunately, Phil had me wondering what was

going to happen tonight because Paul Heyman was going to explain himself and why

he attacked and betrayed Phil at Money In The Bank. Tom walked into his hotel

room, and I walked into mine. I placed

my things down and Phil came in. "Hey, I'm going to the gym. I'll be back by

like 3:30."

"Ok," I said and he left. I sat down on the couch and I flicked through the

channels on the TV. Then, I heard a knock on my door. "It's open!" I shouted.

Then, Tom came into my room. "Hey dude"

I saw him and I smiled. "Hey" Then he sat down next to me. "Where's Punk?"

"He went to the gym."

"Oh," he said. "Well when will he be back?"

"It's 3:40 in the morning now so he said he won't be back until like 3:30 in the

afternoon."

"That long?!" He said.

"He has alot to do for tonight."

"Ah"

Then, I cuddled up next to Tom and at first he was confused. "What are you

doing?" he asked. I yawned and I said "Do you-" but before I could finish that,

I dozed off to sleep. When I woke up, it was like 12 in the afternoon. I turned

over to the other side and I saw Tom sleeping right next to me. His arms were

wrapped around me, and he had me pressed closely to his body. I felt his warm

breath on me and I smiled. Then, I felt a warm and fuzzy feeling with him.

Uh-Oh. I knew where that was going. So I slowly tried wriggleing out of his

arms, but he woke up. "Hey"

"Hey" I said.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with a playful tone in a voice.

"On the couch so I can let you sleep" I said and then I sat up on the bed. He

placed his hand on my waist and I still felt that tingling feeling with him and

he said "Please don't go"

Before I replied, there was a knock on the door. I got up from the bed and I

answered the door. "You're back early" I said and Phil smiled. "I know"

Then, he took my hand and he said "We're going out to eat"

There wasn't anyway I was going to pass up that opportunity at all. Plus, just

like I felt that warm tinglin feeling with Tom, I felt with Punk. I wasn't gonna

say anything. Hell No! I don't want any drama. None anymore. So once me and Phil

were down at the cafe, we were just talking abought random things, like our

favorite super heros (or villians ;)), our favorite music, our favorite TV

shows, favorite movies, all that. It turns out that we had alot in common, and

when we held hands, I felt that spark again. Only with him. But I also felt it

with Tom. Oh boy was I ever screwed. After we were done eating it was now 2:45.

Me and him walked out of the coffee shop, when we both saw Tom, waiting. My mind

was racing and my heart was abought to pound out of my chest. Punk saw him and

he pulled me away and we just sped walked to the arena. Me and him were in the

lockerroom, and Phil was pacing back and forth. I started getting ready because

it was almost 8. More like the time was 7:45 pm. I went to my bag and I started

to get dressed in my Carter Metallica Punkette attire. It was a black nylon

shirt, a cut off grey 'CM Punk' tshirt, an army green Lita pants (you know like

those track pants in WWE 11-13), black sneakers, and a black and red studded

belt and chain. When I saw myself in the mirror, in my attire and with my curvy

body and a 4 pack, I thought to myself 'What makes me so attractive to Tom and

Phil?" with a hint of self doubt in that thought. I then grabbed my hat and I

said to Phil "Are you coming with me to get my hair done or am I going solo?"

Phil smiled and he got up. "Sure"

Then we left the room and went to the makeup area. Then Stephanie McMahon came

over to me and Phil. "Hi Rozalynn, how are you?"

"I've been better." I said.

"So, tonight. You'll be accompanying Phil to the ring when he goes and confronts

Paul Heyman."

"Is she gonna get hurt?" Phil asked concerned.

"Of course not. Brock and you wilk start fighting, while Paul takes, or at least

tries to take, Roza hostage. Then, she gets out of his grasp and tries to attack

Brock, but Phil, you will stop him before he lays a hand on her."

Phil nodded his head, trying to understand that entire scene. Then, the makeup

lady said to me "You're all set."

Then I put my hat on backwards and me and him walked into Punk's lockerroom,

where Tom was waiting for us. "Hey dude" I said to him. "Hey," he said and he

hugged me. Stunned, I just hugged him back. Then I felt the tension in the room

building, and I backed away. After awhile the promoter came in here and he said

"It's time you guys"

Me and Phil stood up and we left the room. Phil was standing there, thinking and

he had his arm wrapped around me and I felt his anger rising. So with the other

hand he placed the hood over his head. "Rose," he said to me and I looked up at

him. Then he kissed me on the lips. It was filled with spark and heat, even if

it was for like a split second. Then, we pulled away from eachother and I bite

my lip and he smiled. Then the music hit, and we held hands and we walked out to

the ring. We both walked straight to the ring and he grabbed a micraphone. Then,

he said, with rage "I know Paul Heyman is in the building, and I know Brock

Lesnar is in the building. And I know I'm not waiting anymore so come on out

boys"

Then, Punk pulled the mic away from his mouth and he placed his hand on my waist

and we both waited for Paul Heyman to come out. Then the arena was filled with

boos as Heyman came out and stood on the stage. Then, he held the mic to his

mouth and he said "You know what I'm looking at right now? I'm looking at an

empty ring because in my world; you don't exist. Try this one on for size, am I

lying? in 2005, WWE had no vision for you. CM Punk was a figment of Paul

Heyman's imagination. And what did I do? I took you in, I befriended you, I

taught you, I trained you, I martyred my entire career for you. And we reached

the holy grail together, WE were the reigning defending WWE Champuon for 434

days, WE were the longest reigning WWE Champion of the past 25 years, WE came

within an inch of breaking the Undertaker's streak at WrestleMania, WE, CM Punk,

WE were the Best In The World. And here's part of the equation you seem to

forget abought; without me there is no 'we', without Paul Heyman, CM Punk,

you're not the Best In The World. See, you can boo that all you want, cause

everyone's been stopping me and asking me the same question; 'Paul Heyman, what

happened here?' 'Why Paul Heyman?' 'Why did you betray CM Punk?' 'Paul Heyman

you are a Judas'. Here's the truth, because I'll tell you why I have some

version to the truth and the truth is a harder pill to swallow, Mr.

StraightEdge. And a spinon thing; the truth is you failed us when you could'nt

defeat the Undertaker at WrestleMania, and when you went home, you found

yourself, and CM Punk comes back to the WWE," Paul said and he turned to the

ring where Punk was holding my hand tightly. I didn't bother saying anything

because it would only make his anger worse. Then, Paul said "And you think

you're better than me." Paul chuckked and he said "CM Punk better than Paul

Heyman. So I lied to you, I manipulated you, I played you because you can never

claim that CM Punk dumped Paul Heyman. No history is goin to write that Paul

Heyman dumped CM Punk!" Now, Punk pulled me closer to him, having his arm on my

waist and I kept whispering in his ear 'He's talking bullshit don't listen to

him PLEASE'

Then, as the fans were booing Paul, Punk said in my ear saying 'This is Phil

talking. Do you love me?'

I didn't get to say what I was going to say because Paul interrupted me. "You

didn't want a buisness relationship with me, you wanted to keep it PERSONAL so I

made it as personal as I can possibly make it. You know this to be true. Here's

the truth, you have no family, you're estranged from your own mother and father,

you have no wife, you have no children, all you have is that little slut in the

ring that's holding your hand right now-" I knew he was referring to me, so I

flipped him off. The fans cheered and then Paul said this "And all of them" and

he pointed to the fans. "All you have is their admiration, all you have is their

respect, all you have is their advermation (whatever that word is), listen to

them" Then the fans started chant "Let's Go Punk!" repeatedly. Then Paul said

"All you want, all you crave, all you need in your life is the WWE Championship.

You took my best friend away from me and I took your chance at the WWE Title

away from you and each and everyone of them. You're going to find out as bad of

a reputation as I have in buisness I'm a whole lot worse personally. And here's

the kicker of it all, best friend, brother, buisness son, man who wouldn't be my

client, you made me swear on my children, but it was my children who made me see

this so clear 'Daddy, why doesn't Punk listen to you like Brock listens to you?'

'Daddy isn't Brock going to hurt Punk?' 'Daddy, can Punk beat Brock Lesnar?' And

if you wanna know why I double crossed you, why I betrayed you, why I cost you

your opportunity to cash in Money In The Bank and go for the WWE Title, here's

the harshest truth of them all; I betrayed you because CM Punk you can't beat

Brock Lesnar!"

Punk released my hand and I saw him feel the 13 staples in his head. I saw his

anger in his eyes and I sighed. Punk looked at me and he saw I was starting to

get scared. He sighed a sigh of anger and then he held the micraphone to his

mouth and he said "Are you done?" and everyone in the arena, including me, knew

that he was really pissed off. "You wanna talk abought the truth? I saw first

hand last week that the truth does hurts. And maybe I should have seen it coming

but damnit Paul I trusted you and all I have to show for it now is these 13

staples in my head! And another truth is that you know me better than anybody-"

He stopped and he looked at me and he said, while looking at me "Well not as

much as Punkette over here, she knows me damn too well. Everybody, before I lose

my mind and forget, this is Carter Metallica Punkette, or CM Punkette, my other

half." Then, as Punk placed his hand on my waist, he turned his attention back

to Heyman and he said "And you know when I'm lying and you know when I'm telling

the truth and you know that when I want something bad enough I am the most

relentless man on the planet, and I will not stop until I get it! And the truth

is Paul; I'm gonna get you" Then the arena was filled with cheers. "This time,

*I* swear on *YOUR* children that I'm gonna get you" he growled. "And I will get

everybody who conspired against me, every single one of your associates,

everyone who profited from it, everybody who had knowledge of it anybody who

enjoyed it, your friends, your clients, your family, anybody inbetween the time

I get my hands on you and now that steps inbetween you and I and opens their

eyes at me I will get my hands on and I will rip apart and I will hurt!" I took

a few steps back because I knew he meant buisness and I was afraid of him at the

time. "You want the truth? The truth is you don't have a future because I'm

gonna burn down everything around you until you're the last man standing and I'm

gonna keep you alive long enough to you in the eyes and hurt you worst of all.

So tell me you son of a bitch! Am I lying?!"

I looked at Paul and he said "No. No you're not lying and since you wanna tip

your hand and tell me I have a lack of a future, let me spell out your immediate

future for you" Then he got on the ground and he mocked Punk shouting "It's

Clobbering Time!"

Then Brock Lesnar came out. "Rose get out of here" Punk said, not knowing he

just said my real name. I listened. I went to the side of the ring where the

announcers were and before I knew it I saw Heyman attacking Punk from

behind. Then, Lesnar pulled him out of the ring and they started fighting. While

i tried making the escape, Heyman came and he grabbed my arm and he forced me to

watch Punk get beaten. Then, I managed to get out of Heyman's grasp, ran over to

Lesnar, turned him around and I slapped the shit out of him. I kicked him and

then he started walking towards me. Slowly at first, but then he grabbed my arm,

hoisted me on his shoulders. I closed my eyes and was prepared to feel the pain

of an F5, but all I felt was Punk holding me in his arms after he got me down

from Lesnar's arms. Then, Lesnar said that someone was gonna get an F5. So he

grabbed Punk and he gave him an F5.


	5. Chapter Five: Who's the tough guy now?

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM "TOMMY"! LEAVE A REVIEW! WHO SHOULD END UP TOGETHER? ROZA/TOM? OR ROZA/ CM PUNK? LET ME KNOW!**

Chapter Five: Who's the tough one now?

Once Lesnar and Heyman left, I ran to Punk's side. I lifted him up, and I placed

his arm over my shoulder and my hand on his waist and we walked backstage. I

brought Phil to the trainer's office and I brought him to the table. "Set him

down easy Rose" said the trainer. Me and him gently laid Phil down on the table

and I sat down next to him. "Are you ok, Rose?" asked the trainer. I looked at

him and I said "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you almost got an F5, not once but twice within a week. You must be

pretty traumatized-"

"I ain't traumatized! I just don't understand anything so far"

The trainer chuckled and I looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you-"

But before i could finish my statement, Tom came in. I stood up and he walked up

to me and gave me the biggest bear hug ever. I hugged him back, and we held

eachother for the longest time. He wouldn't let me go. And yet I was OK with

that because I knew (in my heart, mind, and soul) that I still had feelings for

him. But I also started developings feelings for Phil. Just the way me and him

connect on not only a romantic level but also a friendship level as well.

Something I couldn't share with Tom. Sadly enough I'm in love with two dudes.

Two dudes who can't stand eacother. Two dudes who want to strangle eacother. Two

dudes who want to rip eachother's heads off. Two dudes who I don't even know

their true feelings for me. Then, after what seemed like forever, he backed away

and said "You ok?"

I nodded my head, but he saw through my lie and said "Don't lie to me"

"What other choice do I have?"

"Tell me what's bugging you, please"

I looked at the trainer, who got the idea, and he left. I sighed and I said "Do

you still have feelings for me?"

He looked at me confused, shocked and suprised. "What?"

"You heard me. Do you still have feelings for me?"

He looked at me and he sighed. Then he said "I knew I was gonna get caught"

"You still do?" I asked suprised. Then, Tom said "Rose, I haven't lost feelings

for you since our breakup when we were still freshmen in highschool. I still

wanted you in my life and there were some moments where I was kinda pissed at

you and wanted nothing to do with you, but we always find some way to come back

to eachother. No matter what. We always find ourselves talking to eacother and

becoming friends again. Rose, I'm not gonna lie to you; I Still Love You. I

don't care what anyone else says, I Still Love You. Like my love for you is

crazy, and it fucking hurts me so much"

I was shocked! I didn't believe that he still had feelings for me. It's just he

always went out or tried going for those stupid bimbos, and it makes me think

'you deserve better. you desere me! i love you Tom'. Then Phil sat up and he

said "What's he doing in here?"

Me and Tom looked at him and he said "I just came to check on Rose"

"Oh lovely. She's fine with me"

"Obviously not" Tom said sarcastically.

"OK what's your problem with me, dude?"

I sighed and I said "I'm gonna leave you guys. I'm gonna go get ready" Then I

left.

Punk's POV

Damnit! Why did she leave? Son of a bitch! Being in the same room with this

douchebag just makes me wanna wring his neck right now. I can't because my body

is still feeling the aftermath of that fucking F5 from Lesnar. Damnit! Then, I

said to him "Well?"

He looked at me and said "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to answer my god-damn question? What's your problem with me?"

This man- sorry. This BOY gave me a smugged look and he said "My problem? My

problem is that I was the only guy in Roza's life that ACTUALLY gave two-shits

abought her. The guy that she always leaned on when she needed to the most. I'M

the guy that always loved her! I'M the one that always was there for her! I'M

the one that listened! I'M the one who wants what's best for her and right now

you're not the best for her! I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH ROZA YOU FAGGOT!" Then he

left the room. Whoa. This guy is crazy abought her. Actually, now that I think

abought it, I think I'm starting to get crazy abought her too. The way she looks

at me. The way she smiles at me. The way she and i always have an amazing time

together. And when our hands touch. I feel that spark of electricity and it's

amazing. And when we kiss. It just feels right. But, how can I win her heart;

when I know she might have feelings for her ex-boyfriend/best friend? The

thought makes me sick.

Tom's POV

Man what an asshole! I left that room before I could fucking strangle him. Maybe

I shouldn't be mad at him. Maybe i should be mad at myself for not telling Roza

my real and true feelings for her before she even got into the WWE. That way she

wouldn't be here. She and I would be chilling at home together, just watching

scary movies with her cuddled up next to me, being afraid while I wrapped my

arms around her, protecting her from any harm. The thought of me and her being

together once again just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Then, I had a

flashback of Roza in a black bra and a red thong. Seeing that image in my head

just turned me on completely. Then I looked down and I saw my dick all the way

up. I sighed and I said "Fuck it, Roza. I must have you"

And I will have her. And no one will stop me. Not even Punkyboy. Who's the tough

one now?


	6. Chapter Six: Trouble In Paradise

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM "TOMMY"! LEAVE A REVIEW! WHO SHOULD BE TOGETHER? ROZA/TOM? OR ROZA/CM PUNK? LET ME KNOW!**

Chapter Six: Trouble In Paradise

I guess i should feel bad for leaving those two in the room alone together. God

only knows what went down. I just hoped they didn't fight with eachother. I got

up, wearing black sweats, white Nike's, and a tight, red tshirt, and I threw on

my hat. My hair was still straight and I still had my highlights in my hair. So

I decided to grab my bag and try to find Tom, Phil, or both. I started walking

and then I saw Tom walking. "Tom!" I shouted and he saw me. "Roza" i heard him

say and I dropped my bag and I ran over to him and we hugged. After awhile, I

backed away. "What happened? Did you two get into a fight?"

He smiled and he said "No. I just told him what my problem was with him."

"Problem?" I asked and I put my hands on my hips. The thing abought tight

t-shirts is that they outline your figure and since my figure was very curvy, it

was all the better. He saw this and he bite his lip and he smiled as well. I

smiled and I said "What?"

"You" he said.

"Me what?"

"You are just SO fucking sexy"

I felt my cheeks and my ears going red and I said "You know i have insecurity

issues"

"Still?"

I nodded my head and he cupped my face in his hands and he said "No matter what,

you'll always have my heart. And no matter what, you'll always be beautiful to

me no matter what"

I smiled and he smiled as well. Then, after another comfortable moment of

silence; we kissed. Soft at first, but then we started to make out. I found my

arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on my waist, slowly making their way

to my ass. I felt his hands grab my ass and we both smiled. His hands made their

way back to my waist as he pulled my body closer to his. Then, as we continued

to make out, it became more passionate. It felt amazing. I felt like my body

felt right at home next to his. Then I felt something rising up, and I

immediately became horny. It just felt so right being with him. I wanted to

leave with him right then and there. I pulled away and he said "You wanna

leave?"

I nodded my head.

"You wanna wait for Phil?"

I knew I was going to regret this decision later but I didn't care. I shook my

head 'no'. He smiled and he took my hand and we walked to the hotel. Once we got

to the room, I opened it with the key, we walked in, and I closed and locked it.

Then, he turned to me and I jumped into his arms and we started to make out

passionately again. He brought me to the bed and he laid me on my back. Then I

took off his shirt and he took off mine, exposing my black lace bra. He bit his

lip and he started kissing my neck. He started kissing me lower to my boobs, and

then he growled "Fuck it I want you SO bad" Then he took my sweats off, exposing

my green thong. He chuckled and I said, "You like?"

"I like ALOT" he said and then I started unbuttoning his pants. Then he started

to pull down my underwear and he inserted his dick into my vagina. I started

moaning and so did he. It felt so amazing being with him in bed. This went on

for hours. It felt so amazing! I loved it... and I love him.

Tom's POV

Damn! Being with her this night is amazing! She's an amazing lover, and I can't

wait to ask her to be mine. After we were done, it was now 3:40 in the morning.

She had put back on her thong and I said "There's a tshirt of mine and

basketball shorts in my bag"

She looked at me and she smiled and I saw two dimples appear on her face. God

she looked amazing. Then, she went to the bag and she found a tshirt of mine and

shorts. She threw them on and she threw her long, dark brown hair in a ponytail

with her bangs hanging out on the side of her face. Then, she crawled over to

the bed and crawled next to me. I smiled and I wrapped one arm around her and I

placed my hand on her leg, which was wrapped around my leg. I grabbed the remote

and I started to flick through the channels, when there came a banging on the

door. I looked at Rose and I told her "Stay here"

Then I got up and I walked to the door. I opened it and I growled. Damnit! It

was Punk.

Punk's POV

Damn. It's him. I can't believe it. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Where's Rose?" I asked and yet my stomach was telling me 'you already know

she's in the room with him'. He looked behind him and then he looked at me and

he said "Did you try her room?"

I gave him a weird room and I said "This IS her room"

"Oh" he said. I knew he wasn't going to own up to her being in there with him,

so I just handed him Roza's bag and I said "Give this to Roza. She left it at

the arena"

The kid gave me a smugged look and he took the bag and he said "Sure Mr.

StraightEdge"

Then, he closed the door in my face. Oh! I wanted to kick that door in and start

pounding the shit out of that motherfucker! I stormed to my room and I opened

and slammed the door. I slide down the door and onto the ground and I felt tears

coming down my face. What the hell? I never fucking cried for anyone. Why is

this happening now? I never cried period. Why am I crying? Am I crying because

of... Roza? Or am I crying because Tom rubbed it in my face that he was with

her? Whatever the case may be, I knew now that I wanted Roza more than ever. I

want Roza. I crave Roza. I NEED Roza. I have to have Roza and no one is going to

get in my way.

The next day, me, Phil, and Tom all rode in the car together. I knew no one was

going to talk so I just put my headphones in my ear and I started listening to

my music. I looked out my window and I saw we were arriving in Charlotte, North

Carolina. I yawned and I started to go through my Ipod. Phil saw this and his

grip on the steering wheel tightened. I read a text from Tom;

To: Rose

From: Tom

Hay babe Just wanted u to kno how Fucking amazing last nite whuz. Can't wait to

do it again sometime soon ;) ;*

I looked back at Tom and he made a kissy face to me and I smiled. So, I replied

to him, sayin;

To: Tommy

From: Roza

We'll see Mr. Sexybeast ;)

I sent it to him. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he got it and he

bite his lip, begging for me. The truth is last night was amazing. There was so

much heat and passion with him and I didn't even feel that in high school. Then,

I looked at Phil, who only had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on

the edge of my seat. He was angry. He was hurt. I saw it in his eyes. So, i

don't know of this was a good idea on my part or not, I decided to put my hand

ontop of his. There! There's that spark again! He felt it too, because even

though I saw the hurt in his eyes, he held my hand. Like we were actually

dating. Tom saw that and he got jealous. Ugh! It's hard being in love with two

guys. We finally got to the hotel, and we grabbed our things and walked into the

building. We all grabbed our keys and we walked up to our floor and walked to

our rooms. It was now 5:38 pm, and I'm in my room watching TV on the couch, when

I heard a knocking on the door. I got up and I opened it. Phil. "Hey," he said.

"Hey" I said.

"Can I come in?"

I moved out of his way so he could walk into my room. I closed the door and sat

down next to him on the couch. Phil was angry, and I knew why. So, I grew a set

and I said "I'm sorry"

He looked at me and he said "For what?"

"Last night" I said. Phil remembered and he said "It's not YOU I'm mad at. It's

your bff, Tommy."

I was confused. "He told me how he felt abought you. How he was the only guy in

your life that actually cared abought you. The only guy that always had the

shoulder for you to cry on. The only guy that actually loved you. Roza, he seems

to not comprehend that *I* love you just as much, if not more than that punk ass

bitch Tom. I want you so bad Roza that it kills me inside knowing that you might

not feel the same. You need to know that from the minute I met you, I fell hard

for you. Even ask John, or Randy, or Evan even. They all know i don't fall in

love every day. And you. You're just SOOOO fucking special to me! I don't wanna

lose you. I will fight for you until the end of time. Please understand that."

I was in shock! Why now are their true feelings for me coming out now? What do I

say? What do I do?


	7. Chapter Seven: Talking to BFFS

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM "TOMMY"! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WHO SHOULD BE TOGETHER? ROZA/TOM? OR ROZA/CM PUNK? LET ME KNOW!**

Chapter Seven: Talking to Bffs

I didn't know what to make of what Phil had just told me. So i decided to call

up John Cena and see if what Phil said was true. "Hello?" was what I heard on

the other line.

"Hey John"

"Oh hey Rose. What's up?"

"Phil left my room and he told me some crazy shit-"

"I'm on my way"

Then I heard a click. I was confused. So, I just waited for John to come over. A

few seconds later I heard a knock on my door. I got up and I answered the door.

"John? Randy? Evan? What are you guys doing here?"

"John told us abought Phil's big reveal to you" Randy said. Then they all came

in. John and Evan sat down on the floor and Randy sat down on the couch next to

me. "OK, so what the hell do I do?" I asked.

"I'm actually suprised." Evan said. "You've only been in the WWE for like a

month almost 2"

"Yeah, not that long and already I have two guys going for me."

"Yeah but one of them has been going for you since freshmen year of highschool."

Randy said and I rolled my eyes. "Have you and Phil done it yet?" John asked.

"No, I just did it with Tom"

"No pregnancy symptoms yet?" Evan said.

"We used protection"

"Did you really?" John asked. I thought and I was shocked. "Exactly" John said,

"And did you have morning sickness? Any weird cravings?"

I thought and I said "Well, when we came here at like 3:50 in the morning, I ran

into the bathroom and I just hurled in the bathroom. And all day I've been

eating weird combination of foods."

I was freaking out on the inside. "We won't tell Phil yet" Evan said.

"Good."

"Yeah, he'd be heartbroken if he found out you were-" Randy said.

"DON'T SAY IT YET! I don't even know yet"

"Well, back to the reason why we're here; he meant every single word. He's never

fallen in love PERIOD." said John.

"He's not exactly a romantic type at all" said Randy. I smiled and then they all

got up and Evan said "Just think before you make any big decisions"

Then, they closed the door. I just laid down on the couch and stared at the

ceiling.

Tom's POV

"You and Rose finally had sex?!" John, my other best friend, shouted. I shushed

him saying to him "Keep it down, you motherfucker. Remember, paparazzi is always

around and since Rose is a famous WWE wrestler now, they might want a juicy

story on her"

"Oh sorry." John said. "Well, did you use protection?"

I thought and then I face palmed my forehead. "Well?" John said.

"I guess we were in the heat of the moment and I forgot to use a condom"

"DUDE!" John shouted. "Well, what are you going to do if Rose is pregnant by

you?"

"Obviously i'm gonna be with her. We're gonna raise the baby together, and no

one is gonna stop me"

John looked at me weird. I said "What?"

"Nothing. Have you seen her acting pregnant at all?"

"Nope. But then again I haven't seen her all day today. Why?"

"Turn around and look at what she's eating right now"

I turned around and I saw Rose with one of the divas, eating jalapenos, ice

cream and pancakes with ketchup. i looked at John and I smiled at him, because I

knew what John was thinking too. I did it.

Punk's POV

I kept looking out my peephole, just waiting for Rose. Then, I saw her. I walked

out of the door and I just walked up to her. "Hey," I said.

"Oh hey"

I kept looking into her dark brown eyes, and my body ached for hers. Then I

growled. "Oh fuck this shit Rose!"

Then I grabbed her and I pulled her into my arms and I kissed her. She kissed me

back, and we just started making out. Her body felt like it belonged to mine and

I loved it. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and I lifted her and she

wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked into her room, carrying Rose as we

continued to make out. Then, I brought her to the bed and I took off her shirt

and she took off mine. I saw she was wearing a red lace bra and I growled "Oh

god! I love you so much!"

Then we started to make out and it became intense. I pulled off her pants and I

saw she was wearing a black thong. I felt her undoing my pants and we started

doing it. The heat! The passion! Oh god! If this didn't show her how much I

loved her I don't know what will. I knew right then and there she will be mine

and I knew we were meant to be. This went on for hours, without end.

I woke up the next morning asleep, this time in Phil's arms. I smiled because I

finally did it with Phil, but now thoughts sprang in my head. Was I pregnant?

And if I was, who was the father? Tom? Or Phil? I. Was. Screwed.


	8. Chapter Eight: Paternity Drama

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRETLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM "TOMMY"! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! WHO SHOULD BELONG TOGETHER? ROZA/TOM? OR ROZA/CM PUNK? LET ME KNOW!**

Chapter Eight: Paternity Drama

I got up from the bed and I changed into my regular clothes. I texted one of the

other wrestlers I met awhile back, Sheamus, saying;

To: Stephen

From: Rose

Meet me in the lobby.

While I waited, I changed into bootleg jeans, and a tight, white tank top. My

hair was alittle wavy so I decided to touch it up alittle. Then, my phone

buzzed. It was Sheamus saying;

To: Rozalynn

From: Stephen

Is evrytin alrite lass?

To: Stephen

From: Rose

Not really. i'll explain wen u get down there

To: Rozalynn

From: Stephen

Ok lass.

Then, as I threw on my sneakers, I heard the bed creek. I looked behind me and

it was Phil getting up from the bed and coming towards me. I was sitting on the

floor still straightening my hair, when he hugged me around my neck. I smiled

and I kissed his arm, feeling guilty at the same time. "Where are you going?" he

asked.

I turned off the straightener, took the plug out and I placed it back in the bag

once the straightener was cooled off. "I'm just meeting Stephen down in the

lobby"

"Do you have ANY girl friends here?"

"Nope."

He just shrugged his shoulders and said "Alright."

Then, I got a text from Sheamus again;

To: Rozalynn

From: Stephen

I'm down in dha lobby. where r u?

To: Stephen

From: Rose

I'm on my way

Then, I grabbed my hotel room key and left. I was walking through the halls,

when I saw Tom and John walking to Tom's room. "Rose!" Tom shouted and I saw

him. I smiled and they both walked up to me. "Hey you" Tom said and we hugged.

Then, I backed away and I saw John. "Hey Johnny"

He smiled and he said "Hey Rosie. How are things as a WWE Diva?"

"Crazy. But I love it"

Tom said "We were just going into my room, wanna join?"

"I wish," I said. "But I'm meeting Stephen down in the lobby"

"Is he that REALLY white guy standing in the lobby?" John asked and I nodded my

head.

"Ah. Well he's there so I suggest you go down now" John said.

"I'm going I'm going" I said and I started to walk away, but Tom grabbed my arm

and he hugged me. I hugged him back and I pulled away and started walking to the

lobby. Once I got down there, Sheamus was waiting for me. "Thanks for keeping me

waiting!" He said.

"Sorry," I said and then we started walking out of the hotel and started

walking. "So what's going on?" Sheamus asked and i sighed. "Am I a whore for

sleeping with two guys when I've only been in the WWE for a month or 2?"

He looked at me in shock. "Of course not! But don't let the divas here you.

THEY'LL start saying shit abought you"

I sighed saying "I know"

Then, my morning sickness kicked in. I ran to a trash can and i threw up.

Sheamus stayed by my side, holding my hair back and rubbing my back. Once I was

done, I pulled out of the can and Sheamus released my hair. I combed through it

and he said "You're knocked up"

I looked at him and I said "How-"

"Morning sickness for two days, and weird food eating habits? Dude, you're

knocked up"

"Are you sure?"

He shrugged his shoulders and he said "We can go and get the test right now and

you can take it then"

I sighed and i said "Ok. Get me a soda then"

"On it"

Then, Sheamus walked into the store and got me a soda. On our way to the

pharmacy, I drank and drank that soda until it was all gone. Then, we walked

into the store, got a pregnancy test, paid for it, and we found a bathroom in

the store. Sheamus handed me the test and I took it from him. "Good luck" he

said and I rolled my eyes. I walked into the bathroom and I took the test. Five

or so minutes later, I walked out holding the test. "Anything yet?" Sheamus

asked.

"Nothing yet" I said and then I looked down. I saw the test and I said "What

does a pink plus sign mean?"

Sheamus looked at the box and he said "Uh a pink plus sign means... Positive."

"Shit!" I said and then, I flicked the test a couple of times just hoping it

wasnt true. "Lass, this isn't an 'Etch A Sketch'. You're screwed"

I sighed and I said "I know"

"Who's the father?" Sheamus asked as we were walking out of the store and back

outside. "That's what I wanted to talk to you abought"

"Ooook? Start talking" he said.

I sighed and I said "OK, on Monday this week I slept with Tom, and now last

night I slept with Phil-"

"Punk?!" Sheamus asked in shock. I nodded my head and he said "OK. Are you gonna

tell them?"

"I don't know"

"Well, I say just keep it under wrap until you know for sure. Just tell the

trainers that's all"

I sighed and I said "Ok". Then we walked into the hotel.

Punk's POV

Where is she? She should've been back by now. I walked by his hotelroom, and I

knocked. I hate his guts but since he's Roza's bff I gotta see if she went into

his room. He opened the door and he gave me a smugged look. "Thomas-"

"K, don't EVER call me that again."

"Whatever. Have you seen Roza?"

"I saw her before she left to go meet Stephen in the lobby." He said. "She ain't

back yet?"

"Nope. I just thought you knew something."

He gave me a smugged look again and he said "Why would I tell you if i did know

where she is?"

My blood started boiling. "Because I'm responsible for her and you're only

tagging along because I allowed it. If I had my way, you wouldn't be anywhere

NEAR the WWE arena."

He rolled his eyes and he said "Whatever. She'll text either one of us and tell

us where she is"

Then I left, knowing i can beat the shit out of him. I just didn't want Roza to

be mad at me.

Tom's POV

He walked into his hotelroom and he slammed it. I rolled my eyes, and before I

closed it, I saw Rose making her way back to her room. "Rose?"

She looked at me, but she started walking away, getting teary eyed. I put the

thing to lock the door in front of the door so I don't get locked in, and I ran

over to her. "Rose" I said but she made no eye contact with me. I cupped her

face in my hands, but she grabbed one of them and she placed my hand on her

belly. At first I was confused, but then she finally made eye contact with me. I

knew what she was trying to say. "Rose..."

"Tom, I didn't know how to tell you-"

"Am I the father?"

She thought and she said "There's a possibility."

"Possibility?!" I freaked out and then Punkyboy came out of the room and he said

"What's going on?"

I looked at him and I punched him in the face. Because I knew that he was the

other possibility. And I wanted to rip his motherfucking head off.


	9. Chapter Nine: Let's Solve this Issue

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF, TOM "TOMMY", AND JOHN!**

Chapter Nine: Let's Solve This Issue.

It was 5 months later, by then everyone had already found out abought my

pregnancy. I found out I was having a boy and a girl, and the thought of not

knowing who my babies' father is makes me sick. Now, I'm already 18 because my

birthday, November 21st, had just passed. It's now Decemer 3rd. Here's the math:

I made my debut in July and I got pregnant in August. I haven't thought abought

who the father was, until I talked to Randy earlier today. "Well, who did you

sleep with first?"

"Tom"

"OK, when did the symptoms start?"

"After me and-"

The realization hit me. Shit. Tom's my baby daddy. I was shocked, happy,

suprised, confused, and scared. Why? Because not only am i glad abought Tom

being the father, I'm also worried abought how he'll react AND how Phil will

react. I mean, Phil REALLY wanted to be the dad so bad. I sighed and I said "So

what do I do?"

"I say you gotta break the news to Phil first, then tell Tommy. That way it's

not much of an hassle anymore of knowing"

"But what happens if either one of them wants a paternity test?"

"Give it to them."

I looked at Randy and I said "You're much calmer abought this than I would've

expected."

"Eh, I'm actually over it"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Phil has been talking nonstop abought this pregnancy and how he's

hoping to be the dad and all this other crap." Randy sighed and he said "Thank

god he isn't."

I gave him a weird look and I said "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm not saying he wouldn't be a great dad, he would, I'm saying it's better off

this way because he's so focused on his career and honestly, I don't think he

needs anymore distractions."

I thought abought it and I said "But so do I"

"Either way, you're on maternity leave until the birth of the twins."

I sighed. I know that my career was already in jeopardy because of my sudden

pregnancy. It sucks knowing that I won't be able to wrestle until a year or so.

I sighed and I said "OK"

Tom's POV

Well, it's been five months already. I went to all the doctor's appointments

with Rose, I've helped pick out baby clothes, diapers, bassennetts, cribs, bibs,

bottles, toys, EVERYTHING! I don't think anyone can understand how much I want

these babies to be. I even was talking abought this with John. "Well, what if

the baby isn't yours?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked him.

"What? It could be the possibility"

"John, lemme ask you this; when Maren got pregnant, did you have any doubt?"

"No," he said. "But she didn't sleep with two guys within 24 hours"

Once he said that my blood was boiling. "Are you saying she's a whore?"

"NO! Tom, I'm just saying don't get your hopes up too high. Has she even offered

the DNA test to either one of you?"

I shook my head no. Then, my phone vibrated. I checked it and I saw that it was

Rose.

To: Tommy

From: Roza

Plz come back to my hotel room. I need u. we need to talk ASAP

"Who's it from?" John asked. I looked at him and i said "From Rose." I stood up

and I said "I'll talk to you later man"

Punk's POV

"I'm so sorry" she said. I felt my heart drop and break into a million pieces. I

was devastated. I really wanted to be a dad, I wanted a family, ESPECIALLY with

Roza. "I think you need to leave" I said, and I felt the tears coming down my

face. She stood up and slowly walked out of the room. Damnit! She knows how much

I love her and she knows how much I wanna be with her. God, I can't believe

this. I got up and I closed the door. I placed my hand on the door and I banged

on it with frustration and hurt in my eyes and in my heart. I fell to my knees

and I started sobbing. "Damnit Damnit Damnit!" I sobbed and then I started

pounding the floor and sobbing at the same time. Fuck this shit. Fuck Tom. I

can't believe this. I WON'T believe this.

I've been waiting in my hotelroom for Tom for a couple of minutes now, and I was

starting to think that he wasn't going to come. I stood up and then I walked to

the window. I looked out the balcony and I looked out to the view, when I heard

him come in. I heard him slowly walking up to me, and he wrapped his arms around

my waist and to my baby bump. He rested his chin on my neck and said "So have

you figured it out?"

I smiled and I said "Yeah"

"Who's is it?"

I smile and I turned around, still having his arms around my waist, and I'm

looking deep into his hazel eyes and I said "Yours"

His face lite up like the night sky. We hugged eachother, and he picked me up

and spun me around. But the celebration was cut short because Phil came in and

he said "I don't believe it!"

Tom put me down and he said "Don't believe what?"

"i don't believe that Roza's babies aren't mine. I WON'T believe it!"

Then, Tom said "Well then, Let's solve this issue"

I looked at him and said "How?"

"Let's get the DNA test to solve this issue once and for all."

"Tom," I said and they both looked at me "What happens if tabloids find out

abought the DNA test?" I asked.

"Then we take it on full force" Phil said and Tom said "It's not like they don't

already know abought your pregnancy"

"True" I said. Then, Phil said "We're doing this in private." Then he left. I

covered my face with my hands and I began to cry. Tom pulled me into his arms

and he hugged me tightly. "We're gonna solve this once and for all" he said. I

sniffed and he hugged me tightly. Then, he asked me "What are you calling them?"

I smiled and sniffed at the same time and I said "The boy Aiden and the girl

Skylar"

He smiled and he kissed my head and he said "Nice. I love those names" Then he

looked at me and I looked at him and he said "And I love you"

I smiled and I kissed him on the cheek as I said "I love you too."

"Once we prove to Phil i'm the father, we'll be an 'on the road family'. I'll be

working as one of the trainer's and you'll be kicking ass and taking names" I

smiled at him and then he hugged me again. I thought it would be nice to see Tom

in daddy mode, but how good of a dad will he be? That's what's bugging me the

most


	10. Chapter Ten: Baby Daddy Feud

**I OWN NONE OF THE WRESTLERS! I ONLY OWN MYSELF AND TOM 'TOMMY'! LEAVE A REVIEW**

Chapter Ten: Baby Daddy Feud

4 months later, me, Phil, and Tom were driving to the next show in Boise, Idaho.

I decided to sit in the back this time because, well I felt like it. Eh, it

didn't really matter to the boys because they weren't talking period. So i'm in

the back of the car, just listening to my IPod, when I felt my phone vibrating.

I checked it and it was my friend Anita. "Hey dude"

"Dude!"

"What? What happened?"

"Tabloid news are everywhere. Who's the father?!"

"Anita, what are you talking abought?"

Then, Tom looked at me and he said "Who is it?"

"Anita," I told him. Then, he took the phone from me and he said "Anita what's

going on?"

"Everyone's talking abought how Roza's twins are in a baby daddy feud"

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Go to the grocery store and find a magazine. It's on the front cover of EVERY

magazine" Anita said and Tom said to Phil "Where's the closest grocery store?"

"We're pulling up to one rite now" Phil said and he pulled into a grocery

market. We all got out, and Tom ran into the store. I slowly got out and Phil

helped me out of the car. I looked at Phil and he just shrugged his shoulders.

Then, Phil said "Do you ever have doubts abought Tom being the father?"

I always thought,since the timing was right and the dates were accurate with

Tom, that Tom was the father. But now that Phil made me think abought it, I'm

not really sure. I don't know though. It just worries me abought everything. Now

that me and Tom are together, it just makes things worse. Then, Tom came out and

he walked over to us. He handed me the magazine and the cover said "Baby Daddy

Feud". I looked at him and I said "What do u want me to do abought it?"

"We need to solve this issue. Once and for all." said Phil. Then, I felt

something break. Uh-Oh.

Punk's POV

I looked at Roza, and I saw her face change. I knew that the twins are coming.

"Thomas, get in the car."

"Why?" he asked.

"Roza's in labor!" I exclaimed and then I helped her into the car and we all got

in and we sped to the hospital. Once we got to the hospital, I got out and I ran

for a wheel chair. Why the hell was I doing this? Shouldn't Tom be the one

rushing to get everything ready? Then, as I'm running, my phone vibrates. I

pulled it out of my pocket and I answered "Hello?"

"Phil!" exclaimed John. "Dude where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. Roza went into labor"

"OH SHIT!" John said. "Well do you want us there?"

"Just be there for her."

John sighed and he said "Fine. But I'm only supporting Roza. That faggot Tom can

fucking kick rocks" Then he hung up. I sighed and I put the phone away. I

grabbed a wheelchair and I ran back into the parking lot. "Sit down hon" I said

and Roza did just that. Then, the three of us walked into the hospital, and she

was brought into the delivery room. I looked at Tom, and he was pacing back and

forth. Somehow, I think he knew he wasn't the father he just didn't have the

balls to show it. "Ready to be a dad?" I asked. He looked at me and he said

"Sure"

Then, the doctor came in and she said "You two can come in now" So we both

walked in and there she was. She was in her bed, trying to stay calm. But I saw

it in her eyes; she was NOT ready to deliver. I walked over to her and she

sniffed. "You ready?" i asked her. She looked at me and she shook her head 'no'.

I held her hand and said "It's going to be OK."

She smiled and she said "OK" as the tears came down her eyes. Then, Tom said to

her "I'll be right back". Then he left as the doctor came in and said "OK, guys.

Roza, it's time for you to push"

"Do you wanna wait for Tom?" I asked her and she shook her head 'no'. They

readied her for delivery. She squeezed my hand really tight and i grit my teeth

because she had a firm grip and when she was in pain, she tightened it. "Alright

Roza, PUSH!"

Roza started pushing. After a 10 count I saw the sweat coming down her

forehead, and I saw the fear building inside her. "Alright, PUSH!" She pushed

again and I held her hand through this. After a third try, Aiden Hunter Gallant

and Bailey Kaila Gallant came into the world. I felt tears coming down my face

as I cut both of their embilical cords. Then, the nurse gave me Aiden and she

gave Bailey to Roza. I saw her wiping the sweat off her forehead and the tears

on her face as she held her daughter. I looked down at Aiden and I saw his cute

chubby cheeks and he opened his eyes to me. Then he smiled at me. I smiled back

and I knew that he got that from his dad. But the eyes looked familiar. And so

did the hair. It was black, not light brown like Tom's. The eyes were hazel, but

the nose matched mine. I looked at Roza and she looked at me saying "Do you want

the DNA test now?"

I nodded my head, and the nurse overheard us, because she came over to me and

took a swab of my DNA, and Roza's. Then she took a swab of DNA from the twins.

"I'll be back for the other man's DNA"

Tom walked in as she said this, an she said "I guess I didn't HAVE to come

back." Then she took a swab of his DNA and then she left. Tom looked at Roza

confused and she said "DNA test"

He said "Oh" in an understanding tone of voice. Then, she gave him Bailey to

hold. He held her in his arms and he semi-smiled.

I saw it in his eyes that he knew he wasn't the father. Oddly enough so did I,

but I didn't think nothing of it. I did think it was unfair for Tom not to know

the truth, it wasn't right on my part. But I truly believed they were his. I

mean the timing was just right for them to be his. But then i looked at them and

I saw that they looked just like Phil. I need to know the truth and so did

everyone in that room. We waited for what seemed like years for the doctor to

come back with the results. "Did you change the girl's name?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, to Bailey" I said. Tom nodded his head, but Phil was more accepting of it

than I expected. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. Then, the doctor came in.

"Well doc?" Tom asked.

"Well, um. Shockingly, you are not the father" he said to him. He lowered his

head and he placed Bailey in her crib and he left the room in anger. I looked at

Phil, and I smiled. There was no more doubt in my mind now who the father of my

twins are. "And uh, you sir?" the doctor said and Phil and i looked at him. He

smiled and he said "I know you'll make a great father" Phil jumped for joy and

he hugged me. Thank God that mystery is over with. Now, onto the next chapter of

our lives.


End file.
